Crash (map)
Crash is a multiplayer map on Call of Duty 4 that is great for Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Sabotage game modes. The map itself is relatively small when compared to other maps, but still provides intense battles for both sides, regardless of number of players. Also, this map provides opportunities for all types of weaponry to be used, with the most utilized being Assault rifles and Sniper rifles. The assault rifles such as the AK-47, M16A4, M4, and sniper rifles such as the Barrett .50cal and M21 are recommended guns to use on this map. Claymores and C4 are also useful, due to the many blind corners, stairs, and ladders found in the area. Snipers can take advantage of the many windows, dark corners, and high buildings for sniping distant enemies. Assault rifle wielders may find that stealthy movement up the middle will work best, provided they stay out of the cross-hairs of snipers. Air strikes are not as effective on this map, due to the ability of the enemy to hide easily amongst the buildings; likewise for the helicopter. If you do find yourself with the option to use either an air strike or helicopter support, attack the downed Sea Knight, as it seems to be a choke point for both teams. The "Goodbye" challenge is achievable here, if you manage to climb atop the roof of the tall tower near the crash center, then jump off the unfenced section. Tactics Camping *The shop is an effective camping spot if you camp at the bottom, behind the counter, as you could see the middle section of the map. Note that players moving along the sides of the street can see you clearly enough to shoot at you effectively. This also applies to snipers in the opposite building on the other side of the street. However, putting a claymore in the corridor behind you and to the side entrance of the room will protect you from being flanked. Camping on the top floor of the shop is not recommended as players will check there more often and you could be targeted by a sniper in the opposite building. *Avoid going to the top of the three story building as it is a popular camping place and other players will likely check there before moving across the crash site. The only time this location would be an effective place to camp would be in the Headquarters game mode when the headquarters is in that building. *Camping in the chopper can also work but don't stay there long as once your found you'll most likely get killed via a grenade.The G36C is recommended because of its range and it is good for CQC for an assault rifle. *The building by OpFor's spawn is a good place to camp as it has a good view of the middle of the map and it is rather good at protecting the left side of the map. *Marines could camp on top of the dumpster, by the 3 storey house, this is a good position at the start of a match as OpFor usually run from the 2 storey house (by the helicopter) to enter the 3 storey house. Although this is easily countered by snipers in the two storey building next to the Opfor spawn. *Near the Marine spawn is a glitch that allows to get on top of the shop. You must climb up on the building next to it and jump past the ladder onto an A.C. unit then move to the peg and jump on the roof. *It is possible to get onto the lamppost near Flag C. Climb a ladder to the building overlooking C, then sprint and jump onto the lamp. Most people do not think to look up here, allowing you to rain death onto those who come too close to the shop until you're caught. *There are a number of secret areas in this map that are hard too reach and require the jumping from one balcony, to another which other non-experienced players find difficult. It might be easy to spot for other players because it is near a balcony with a ladder. Just go inside the store below it then go up the stairs, get to the balcony then beside it is a balcony with a ladder. Jump to it then climb the ladder. Once you get up there, plant a claymore near the ladder, protecting you from being flanked easily. Then go to the nearby edge then start sniping. If you are damaged, just go to the middle of the roof and go to prone. Other Tactics * Watch all the buildings, if you get sniped, go in and watch out for claymores. *There is a way to get onto the top of the tower by going back and jumping, you will probably surprise some snipers, also, in the back alley, there is a ladder which puts you on top of the shop, which makes for some easy flaking and sniping tactics. Sniping Sniping is a very common strategy on this map. There are many points where one can snipe with a lot of cover or a huge view of the Crash Area. Both beginning spawn points have an easily accessible sniping spot close to them. For the American spawn, the building closest to the spawn has a tower that a sniper can snipe from. However, this can be dangerous as some enemy snipers could have situated themselves before you. If this happens, then you could be killed by the enemy sniper. On the OpFor spawn, the building closest to the spawn also has a sniping point, the stairs from the outside leading into the building, or the broken wall of the building. Be aware, however, that enemies can position themselves on the building strait across. The enemies can be hard to find if they're hiding behind/under the windows, but you have little cover from the wall. Flanking It is easy to flank enemy positions on this map because of the streets. They can let you go through to the other side without being seen from snipers. This would be helpful to take out any enemy snipers camping in one general location. If you flank, it is better if you use a silenced weapon, so that you can get more kills for all the trouble you went through to get to the other side. Be aware, however, that enemies might put Claymores around the streets, and that can stop your advance completely. There are also other flanking paths, like if the enemy is on the northern side, you can go through the southern path to flank them. It would be vice-versa if the enemy was on the southern side. Weapons *'SMGs': Use these weapons for flanking and run and gunning tactics *'Sniper Rifles': Use these weapons for sniping *'Assault Rifles': Use these weapons for a quick, accurate shot. *'LMGs': Use these weapons for taking out a big group of enemies. *'Shotguns': Use these weapons for defending the buildings. It should also be noted that in objective-based games like Domination, Headquarters and Search and Destroy, shotguns are very good for defending said objective Domination Flags Positions *'A'; Near OpFor Spawn. A little past the car.(Has a neat little sandbag protection as always) *'B'; In the middle of the two halves of the downed aircraft. *'C'; In the street directly in front of USMC spawn.(Has protection just like A) Search & Destroy Bomb Positions *'A'; In the middle of the second story of the three story house. *'B'; Behind the broken down truck at the USMC starting point. Old School Weapon Locations *'M4 Carbine' (Red Dot Sight); In the right corner of the street outside the USMC spawn. *'M14' (Red Dot Sight); In the left corner of the street outside the USMC spawn *'M1014' (Red Dot Sight); On the shaded sidewalk going up to the downed aircraft. *'Stopping Power'; Adjacent to the M1014. *'G36C' (Grenade Launcher); In front of the gap leading to the tall tower. *'RPD'; In the middle of the two halves of the downed CH-46 Sea Knight. *'R700'; In a grassy patch in a corner between the blue room and the downed CH-46 Sea Knight. *'Juggernaut'; In the flank route behind the plaza with the downed CH-46 Sea Knight *'AK-47'; Behind the car just coming out of the flank route. Trivia *Near the USMC spawn, off-map to the right of the grassy hill, there is a signature written clearly in sand bricks. This is easily visible in free-spectate mode. The signature reads "REMY". *This map is based on the mission Aftermath. *Crash is in #6 in GameInfromers "Top ten FPS Muiltiplayer maps" *Crash is awsome!!! *I'm stupid... References Map http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2158/2068757736_4803a24190_o.jpg Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer